


you're all i need

by negodamnlis



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negodamnlis/pseuds/negodamnlis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla had a long day, her and Laura end up in the bathtub...the rest, wait and see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're all i need

You are exhausted, you had a long day and all you wanted was to curl up with Laura and forget everything else. Life wasn’t on the same course as your thoughts though because when you walked into your dorm room you see non other than the ginger twins hanging around with Laura, you groan rather loudly to make a point. Laura raises an eyebrow at you questioningly but you shrug it off.

After hearing countless crazy plans from Lafontaine, you don’t mind them really but they come around at the worst times. You lay back on your bed fumbling with some book you’ve read at least a hundred times but you can’t seem to concentrate on it currently. You glance over at Laura and she smiles at you slightly which you quickly return, something about her even now makes you feel better.

After another vigorous amount of waiting they finally leave the room and you groan out some possible attempt at making words before you hear Laura chuckle at you. She sits on the edge of your bed grabbing your hand and looking at you with concern.

“Long day?” she asks while intertwining your fingers. You simply nod in response all while closing your eyes to take a second to bring it all in, you two were finally alone. Then you feel her lips on yours, it’s soft and sweet. You smile into it, for the first time today, feeling her humming into your mouth, you try to pull her down beside you but at a loss of sudden contact you open your eyes and she sitting smiling at you before you decide to raise an eyebrow at her.

“I know something that is going to make you feel better, just stay here okay I will be right back” she says before walking over to bathroom, tripping on her computer chair in the process, you smirk in the process but don’t make any comments.

She returns in a few minutes wearing a white bathrobe holding out her hand for you to take it, you oblige.

“Cupcake?” you ask questioningly but she doesn’t say anything and just pulls you towards the bathroom.

When you step in the door you notice that the light is turned off but the bathroom is illuminated by the various candles she has lit up surrounding the bathroom. She looks up at you, obviously pleased with you before she drops her robe, wearing nothing underneath. You pull her closer and kiss her tenderly as you feel her hands reach for the hem of your shirt and once your lips detach she has it pulled over your head. You kiss once more before discarding the rest of your clothes.

She had prepared a bubble bath for the two of you, you hadn’t noticed anything else other than her and the candles, you smile at her appreciatively , which she quickly take notice.

You step into the tub first with your back against the far side, Laura quickly following after you resting her back against your front and your arms tightening around her mid section.

You kiss her neck lightly before whispering in hear ear “I missed you” you felt her shiver as your words hit her ear so you take full advantage and nip at her earlobe dragging it with your teeth. She moans slightly under your touch you smirk before placing an opened mouth kiss on her neck slightly dragging your fangs along the base of her neck, letting go of the hold you have over her mid section and start dragging your fingers light down your thigh the other hand running up her stomach to catch the swell of her breast.

“Mmm, Carm” she moans to you moving her head more to the side granting you more access. You quickly take notice. Slightly grazing her neck with your fangs as you drag your mouth up her neck making sure your hot breath is extremely prominent. She shivers under your touch once again.

You place a light kiss on her jaw before turning your head so you can capture her lips in a passionate kiss, letting one hand run up her thigh until you reach her center. You run your finger up her slit finding her clit tracing small circles, catching her moan as you slide your tongue in her mouth. You roll her nipple in your other hand as you feel her hips buckle under you, you smile into the kiss as your hands move down from her clit into her opening.  
You slide one finger into her followed by two, her hips are meeting your every movement. Your mouth leaves hers much to her dismay before placing a small kiss on her jaw line while your fingers are thrusting into her a little more harshly, you feel her walls clenching around your fingers so you know she is close.

Your mouth moves back to her neck leaving rough kisses, continuously making sure you graze your fangs along her neck. She tilts her head more granting you even more access.

“Please Carm” she whines, you smirk against her skin and move your fingers faster into her, you hear her yelp before she grabs your hand slowing down your pace your lips still pressed on her neck.

“What do you need cutie?” you ask before placing another opened mouth kiss, your fang making another appearance, making her moan.

“You” she replies trying to be able to breathe.

“I’m trying to give you that cupcake” you state kissing the same spot, sucking lightly trying not to leave too big of a bruise.

“Bite me Carm” she demands, her breath is shakily.

“Cupcake… are you sure” you ask quietly.

She doesn’t reply with words but her head is nodding rather feverishly. You quicken your pace again, swiping your palm along her clit and as you feel her come undone you sink your teeth into her. She leans her head back against you.

“Ugh, Fuck C-Carm” she moans into your ear, as the blood leaves her neck into your mouth like a waterfall pouring down, your pace slows as you let her ride out her orgasm. You slowly remove your mouth from her neck carefully trying not to do any more damage. You lick the wound clean as her breathing tries to even out.

You place on final kiss on her jaw line before whispering “thanks cupcake” and pulling her closely against you.

“Are you sure, you’re the one that should be thanking me?” she laughs and replies at the same time before leaning over to kiss your cheek.

“I know I am not best with the feelings thing, but just being with you makes me feel better” you say before placing a kiss to her shoulder.

You feel her get up and you slightly pout before she grabs her bathrobe and ties it on tightly and grabbing your black one giving you her hand for you to take,

“Where are you going? Or where are we going?” you ask but don’t take her hand just yet.

“I figured it was your turn” she says with a sly smile offering again her hand which you gladly take, wrapping the bathrobe around yourself and pushing her against the sink kissing her roughly and she pulls you out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at negodamnlis on tumblr c:


End file.
